The present invention relates generally to a toy, and more particularly to a toy erecting kit. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a toy erecting kit of the type wherein components of the kit are to be releasably mounted on a base plate.
In many instances it is known to mount components of a toy erecting kit on a base plate, for instance on a base plate which simulates a landscape. For example, this is know from model railroad installations, model race tracks and the like which, to increase the interest and realism for the playing child, are adhesively secured to a base plate which may be contoured, painted and the like to simulate an actual landscape. If the installation is of a type which remains in place, for instance a toy railroad track, its mounting in this known-releasable manner on the landscape base plate is not objectionable. However, if it is desired to have such an arrangement mounted on the base plate only temporarily, as is the case with toy erecting kits, this is not a practical approach.
The central concept of toy erecting kits is that they are composed of a plurality of components which can be assembled to form many different kinds of models. This requires that a model, once assembled, can be readily disassembled again so that the components can be used to assemble a different model. If they were to be adhesively secured to the landscape-simulating base plate, as is known from the prior art, the installation would become permanent and would defeat the purpose of the erecting kit, making both the components of the installation and the base plate unuseable for other purposes.